The Robot Secret Case (Discontinued until revival later in 2019)
by SaskiaWrites98
Summary: Professor Layton and Phoenix wright find a letter from an old friend, he said that his son works in a pizzeria and wants to find out what is wrong with that place, but sooner or later they will find out a secret and they will regret it for their lives. R&R
1. Prologue

**(a/n: this is a new story made by me, its a well a crossover between sonic/professor layton/phoenix wright and surprise Five Nights At Freddy's.  
**

 **the story placed in alternate universe where the game characters know each other and can visited them by walking in each other dimension, so just be aware this story is wrote before the fnaf 4 game and i hope you guys don't flame it, please.**

 **with that said i am also having two of my fan-characters be put in here. the son of sonic named auriel and a fnaf security lady named saskia.**

 **and my own versions of mike,jeremy,fritz, the guard of fnaf 3, the purple guy and the owner of freddy fazbear.**

 **i do not own the rights to** **sonic/professor layton/phoenix wright and Five Nights At Freddy's. they all belong to their respected owners. please enjoy the story)  
**

 **Prologue:**

The professor Hershel Layton was drinking his tea in a calm Spring afternoon.

Sitting at his desk with letters from an old friend, sipping his tea and looked at the letter.

There was an knock on the door, the professor stands up and opens it, oh my it was Mr. wright, Ms. fey and Luke.

"hi professor I came across Mr. wright and Ms. fey on my way over here."

"well come in, would you like to have a cup of tea?"

The group walked in and Layton shuts the door.

"well professor, I would like to have strawberry tea and you Nick?"

"I take honey tea"

Luke grabs the tea cups and Layton pours in the tea for them.

Luke walks towards the desk where the letters lie and grabs them, the sender of the letter was an odd stamp.

Luke turns to the professor and started to ask:

"professor, from whom is this letter to you?"

"well Luke my boy, read it aloud, I wanted to hear it myself"

Luke sits down with everyone and reads the letter;

 _Dear Professor Hershel Layton,_

 _We meet again after so long, after it feels like 10 or 20 years._

 _I would let you know that I have a son named Auriel_

 _He studied in robotics and is graduated in it, now he works in a pizza restaurant with robot animals or as he likes to call; animatronics._

 _But to that pizza place is an hole shady past, you wouldn't believe if I told you that in this letter._

 _And I hope you are happy as well, is phoenix wright and maya all right and how is luke?_

 _I really miss you all since that day._

 _What I really want to ask is; would you like to help me find out what is really going on there._

 _I hope it not much to ask of you._

 _I wrote the address of the place in the letter and meet me there at 3 pm tomorrow._

 _I will explain everything later once you're there, bring luke, phoenix and maya with you._

 _With many greetings,_

 _Sonic the hedgehog_

 _Ps: the address is; 1364 Bottom Lane_

 _Buffalo, NY 14202_

 _*Dimension 78 street 2_

 _The name is; Freddy Fazbear Pizza_

"sonic the hedgehog? Who is this person professor?"

"it's a longtime friend of mine, we met back in 2007 and phoenix met him six years earlier, he is an animal, a hedgehog to be more precise ."

Phoenix finished his tea and stands up.

"so he wants us to find the truth about this fazbear pizza place."

"yeah but nick, there is pizza and maybe they serve some hamburgers too."

Luke thinks about the words in the letter;

 _*_ _But to that pizza place is an hole shady past/_ _would you like to help me find out what is really going on there.*_

"hole shady past and to find out what is really going on there…professor!"

"what is it, luke?"

"we have to go now, it's almost 10 am!"

Hershel looked at the old wooden clock indeed and the times are different in each dimension.

"well then, Mr. wright are you ready to accompany me on this quest?"

"well I peeked my interest, let's go maya!"

With that the professor and the his crew walked through the streets of London, to the edge of town and walked through and invisible door to the other side of the dimensions.

Hershel typed in the square the dimension's location and they crew were warped from London.

To a new place: Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

 **(a/n: hi guys this is a new story i wrote today and i will update everyday when i'm finished with this story i will rewrite my other story the secret of sonic the hedgehog)**


	2. Chapter 1: A not-so warm welcome

Chapter 1: a not-so warm welcome.

A suddenly flash is in place in front the pizzeria, the professor and his crew walked out and looked around.

"wow! This place feels chilly but has an amazing smell to it, right professor?"

Yes indeed Luke, look over there, sonic is waiting for us said Hershel as he and phoenix walked towards the blue hedgehog.

And luke and maya shortly follow.

"hi sonic long time no see!"

"phoenix that is my line, oh my chaos, it feels so great to see you again and you Hershel?"

"I'm fine really, is this the pizza place?"

"yeah the one and only!"

Luke starts to ask sonic; "so what is it about is shady past?"

Sonic turns to luke and sighed.

"it's a really long story, but I promised you guys the full version, come inside the show is already starting!"

Everybody followed sonic inside and they couldn't believe their eyes;

Everything was so bright and colorful, the children's drawings and posters hanging on the walls, checkered floors and arcade games on the side, the building was big too, people sitting on tables eating pizza or fresh meals.

Children sitting in front of the stage and Freddy and his band playing the song and entertaining the children.

"it's so amazing, professor"

Sonic said to follow him and they sat down a table, 2 feet away from the stage.

"so guys let me tell you the tale of freddy fazbear pizza;

 _ **(a/n; this is not the full story of fnaf, this fanfic was written before the release of fnaf 4, just saying)**_

It all started when some company wanted and other chuck e cheese restaurant but with a singing bear, they opened their first restaurant; _Fredbear family diner._

After a few months, there was a child murdered outside of the building, the incident was so though for the owner that they sell the name fazbear to and other company.

Then a new pizzeria was born; _Freddy Fredbear's Pizza_

They made 2 new suit that was both animatronic and suit.

The names are: golden freddy suit and a golden bonny suit.

Weeks later one of the suits was stolen and 5 children went missing inside the building.

The police shuts the place down, but couldn't find the kids.

Then the employees died also because of the spring lock suit error.

The mysterious puppet gives the children ghosts live and stuffs them into the old freddy, chica, bonnie and foxy suits made at the time.

Later the building closes due to safety reasons or something.

Years later they had a grand new reopening the old animatronics are brought to the new location and used for parts.

The new "toy" animatronics remodeled after the first one, have now facial scanning software to prevent the accident from re-happening.

But some kid got bit due a malfunction animatronic and his frontal lobe was gone, I heard that he still lives due to this day.

The grand new location shuts down to because of the bite.

And they call it the Bite of '87.

The toy animatronics are scrapped and the old ones are kept in store for another new opening with a smaller budget.

The suits are starting to smell because of the dead children inside of it.

The place got shut down.

And 30 years later an another company buys the rights and make an horror attraction out of the mystery of it all.

A week later the place burns down due to faulty wiring.

Then my son wanted this place to rise from the ashes again.

And he made this building and fixes every detail with the animatronics, they are all brand new, now having the technology of the time.

And that's basically it or how I can sum it up.

The professor was in deep thought.

"what about the children?"

"they were never found, until Auriel fixes the animatronics. The children were murdered by the man named the purple guy."

the music of the band slowly stop and freddy faces the tables with the new guests.

All the children turned around to listen to the guests conversation.

"purple guy…what a weird name."

Freddy spoke to the guests:

"did you mention the name purple guy?"

The group turns around and faces the brown teddy bear.

Then the mother of a child began to speak.

"don't you DARE so say THAT name!"

Everybody nodded.

"that name haunts us for so long, don't you dare to speak his name in this building, our children are afraid of him…"

Hershel stands up and says: "I'm sorry if that name frighten you, do you know where I can find auriel, he is sort of the manager of this place."

Toy bonnie walks from back view of the room and asked the man with the tall hat:

"you want to meet the master?"

Luke and rest stands up.

"the master?"

Sonic walked forward.

"he means auriel let's go, I'm sorry people please enjoy the show."

The blue bunny leads them to the back room and knocks the door.

"the master is behind this door and I hope that you smile everyday~"

The bunny walkes away and the young man comes out poking the door, he was just like sonic but taller light blue fur and brown middle-length hair with blue extensions, but his eyes were light blue and green and had a freddy fazbear manager uniform on.

"hi mom!"

Auriel hugged his mother and shakes his hand with the rest of the crew.

"come in, please feel free, make yourself at home."

"thanks, auriel, you're really nice!"

"thanks luke, so mom, told them the story of this place?"

"yeah when I told them about the purple guy, a mother freaked out and screamed at us…"

"sorry for that, the name is really haunting this place, so just don't mention it again…"

"say Mr. Auriel, how did you manage to give this pizzeria his rebirth…"

"i-"

Suddenly a woman screamed coming from the stage area.

The group rushed as fast as they could and they find woman screaming against an old really torn animatronic with bunny ears.

"ma'am please, stay calm he is no harm."

Luke walked towards the old animatronic and sees his silver wide eyes, the robot looked like bunny and his color was greenish-yellow.

They were holes everywhere on his body and a few wires were loose.

"Springtrap, stop it…leave the lady alone"

" _i-i-i o-o-only w-w-wanted t-t-to h—h-help h-h-her."_

"no, springtrap not now, I will fix you up soon okay, just give a little more time and then you and golden freddy can shine on the stage again."

Springtrap looked down and the woman walks backwards.

"you are a monster, you are filthy, YOU ARE THE ONE SUIT THAT THAT MAN USED! FOR THE MURDER AND EVERYTHING HAPPENING TO THIS HORRIBLE PLACE!"

Everybody shocks for a second and then it went quiet, nobody spoke a sound and the animatronics on stage are on a complete stop.

"ma'am please leave the building or else I will personally put you outside myself."

"you have nothing to say to me young man, this place and the name is cursed…and you damn well know it"

"please ma'am LEAVE THE BUILDING!"

With that the woman leaves the building and everybody looks at auriel.

"I'm sorry, my friends that was a not-so warm welcome…I apologize, freddy continue the music and let mike know to cook for our customers."

"come on follow me back to the back room, springtrap come with me."

And the group goes back to the room to asked more questions.

The toy chica model walked through the halls and searched for her other mate.

"hey toy freddy are you here?"

"I'm here chica in the prize corner!"

The chicken robot runs to the prize corner, the children were standing in the line for the puppet to rise and give them gifts.

Freddy wakes towards chica and says:

"how ya doing chica?"

"toy freddy I think there is an hole other secret to this place, and the mother of the master has help of his friends, we must keep master secret shut even to his own mother, nobody may found out okay, I want you to spread the word to every other animatronic."

 _"okay I will"_

 **(a/n: stay tuned for chapter 2.)**


	3. Chapter 2: the investigation starts

Chapter 2: the investigation starts

The group watches auriel repairing the broken bunny.

"so uhm Mr. Auriel how did you do it?"

"I studied in robotics and ask the manager if I can give it one more chance, he and I bought this place and repaired all of the animatronics and since then this place has been full for 5 years, no murder or anything really, I'm glad to say that now it's a safe place and all the security guards has now different roles; mike and fritz is the cook, Jeremy is the receptionist , fred is the manager is this place, saskia is the only security guard here and then there is me; I build and repair the animatronics if

something is wrong with them, I pretty much gave them new life and then there are the waitresses and extra chefs for the kitchen."

"wow…all by yourself.."

"yeah, it was hard work but I manage….so what brings you guys here?"

Sonic sighed and look into his son eyes.

"auriel, what is going on here? For the past weeks there was some rumors that you held some secret to this place...I mean rebuilding a franchise from a shady past and keep it great for 5 years, just like the lady said; the name is cursed how did you do it?"

"i just rebuild them that's all, nothing wrong with that, right?"

Luke looked around the room it was a room filled with gear equipment and tools for build, he thought to himself;

" _this place…feels so light-hearted but on the other side is something very dark… behind it."_

Auriel was done cleaning springtrap and he looked brand new.

He pushed the button on his watch and springtrap is re-activated, the group couldn't believe their eyes; he moved like a human, it's incredible..

"Hello our Costumers, it's a nice weather we have today isn't it"

Auriel closes the back side and says to springtrap:

"Springtrap, you're done! How do you feel?"

"thanks boss I feel great, I hope that you have ready for tonight."

"yeah don't worry I have…"

The professor stood up along with the rest following.

"you know Mr. Auriel I wanted to ask to how about that we investigate the building?"

"for what? To find some clues? Be my guest! But the pizzeria closes at 7 pm so be done before that."

"thank you, we will leave here, have a nice day"

The group walks out of the room and sonic closes the door.

Phoenix is in thought and walks towards a paper on the wall that reads "MAP"

"The back room in here where we are now, let's start in the prize corner, that's through the hall and then right."

Phoenix walks front together with maya and luke and the professor are looking around.

"Hey professor, I feel that behind these walls is something strange, dark, unknown."

"I have that feeling too luke, I hope we can go away from this place soon".

Suddenly the group stops for the animatronics, it is foxy and toy foxy (mangle).

"argh, my lass i'm sorry for the bump, me and my matey are going back to Pirate's cove to have the children go on a pirate adventure"

"let's go foxy, we have to hurry"

"oh nick, can I and luke go the pirate's cove, I wanted to try the famous pirate pizza!"

Phoenix looked at maya and at the foxs animatronics back and forth.

"okay but we will get you a half hour, we don't want to get lost in this place.."

Maya jump in the air from happiness and grabs luke by the arm and drags him towards the pirate's cove.

"wait maya, I can't run that fast."

Phoenix looks back at sonic and Hershel.

"professor do you mind if they are going to be away for a while?"

"I would like to have sonic to watch them for some time, can you do that?"

"yeah then let's split up, you guys go check the back view of the building and I stay close to pirate cove and the stage to find some clues.."

And with that everyone agrees and split up.

Phoenix and Hershel arrived at the prize corner and saw parents and children winding up a gift-box and a puppet with a small white-red ribbons gift-box jumps out of it and give it to the child.

"this is the prize corner…very….fluffy"

"look those robots are everywhere, let ask the chicken one."

Phoenix walks towards the toy chica robot and tries to get her attention.

"hey uhm…can I ask you a question?"

Toy chica turns around and faces him.

"would you like to have a cupcake?"

"uhm no…thanks…. but I want to ask you something."

"well what is your question?"

"uhm.."

Hershel shoves phoenix out of the way and ask for him.

"my apologies for my friend, we wanted to know more about this place, do you know where to find a person who knows also about this place then your master?"

"the manager's name is fred, he sits in office that's right from the prize corner."

"thank you… come Mr. wright let's go to the office.."

"uhm okay…"

Phoenix and Layton walked to door that keeps the costumers away from the employment area.

But to their surprise it was open after they walked through, their eyes were locked of the door with a big bear animatronic with the name: "Freddy Fazbear Manager's

Office"

"professor you're ready?"

"yes, let us proceed."

Layton opens the door and saw a young blond male sitting at his desk, signing paperwork.

He didn't even looked that old for a boss, he had heterochromia, one blue eye and the other yellow.

Had a freddy fazbear tie with a normal blue suit and as soon as phoenix and Layton walked in, the man looked up to their direction.

"Well hello, how may I help you? Please.."

He stands up and leans on his desk and points to the seats before him.

"take a seat."

"thank you Mr…"

"Vassos…Fred Vassos"

Phoenix and Layton sits down on the chairs and fred walks back to his seat and stares at them.

"Mr. Vassos, could you tell us about this place?"

"I thought you already met auriel or his mother, to tell the tale of this pizzeria…but if you want me to hammer it in….my grandfather owned the original name passed

down from father to son and you know the rest of the tale;

Child murdered outside then 5 more children missing and murdered, two employees died inside the springlock suits, the bite of '87, the building shut down due health care reasons, the oozing and the smell of death from the animatronics and there is fazbear fright the horror attraction and a week later, the place burns down, 3 years later a young boy came to me asking me to rebrand the pizzeria and he had such good no even amazing designs that I went onboard with it."

Suddenly someone knocks on the door and a person walks through with papers in her hand.

She had black hair with an purple hair extension, brown eyes and a scar through her face, the only question was who is she?

"boss, I have the papers fo- oh hello I didn't think the boss had company, how do you do?"

Layton turns his attention to the woman.

"we are fine, thank you…do you know where we can the clues about this pizzeria…"

"clues, what are you detectives? Everything from the past had been wiped out in order to be reborn…there is nothing here!"

"can we investigate this place?"

Fred stands up and answers: "yeah I don't mind you're not gonna find something here"

Wright and Layton stands up and walks through the door and the last thing Hershel heard was a soft voice saying: _"don't buy it, they know something darker then you_

 _can imagine."_

Hershel closes the door and the woman looks at fred and nodded her head.

"I can't believe that you even fail to lie to yourself fred."

"saskia, I don't care at the moment…those two…they don't belong here"

"should I warn the others..?"

"no let them find out…they will know soon to leave.."

 _ ***back to Maya and Luke at Pirate's Cove.**_

"say maya do you believe that story auriel and sonic told us?"

"well luke..I… maybe that… that can happen to any company, let's heads to pirate cove!"

"okay let's go!"

Maya and luke walks through the halls and saw a shortcut to the prize corner and saw the door to pirate's cove and opened the door.

The children wearing hats and bands over their heads were running around yelling yarr and that foxy must come out.

Luke sits down and maya grabs a plate with pizza's and hamburgers and sits next him.

"this is so tasty, luke you should try this pizza!"

"maybe later maya.."

"but you haven't eaten anything yet, aren't you hungry?"

Luke stomach rumbles and his eyes are drawn to the pizza.

"okay, maybe one…"

He grabs the slice of pizza and puts it in his mouth and eats it.

"thanks maya…. I have been nervous about this place since we got here.."

"it's okay, I think the show is about to start!"

The lights go off and the curtain slowly opens, foxy and his toy version comes out and the spot light shines upon them.

 _(a/n: I'm so sorry for the bad pirate impression, please don't hate me, i took the voice of foxy in a youtube video called fnaf: the hidden lore)_

"Well shave me belly with a rusty razor! welcome t' t' pirate's cove."

The children and maya screaming in choir: Foxy the Pirate!

The toy version speaks also telling the show for today;

"today we be goin' on a tale to china, to t' far east.

come onboard yonder ship and sail with us or stay on ye land and defend thar other boats.."

The children ran towards the boat and maya and luke stayed behind.

foxy looked at the odd pair and gets off the boat and walks straight for them.

" so are you goin' to stay, matey or are ye goin' to come onboard?"

Maya claps her hands and runs to the ship with the other children.

Luke keeps staring into his eyes, nods and walks to the ship.

"arrr matey's let's set sail to t' far east!"

Foxy runs to ship and grabs the wheel and the room completely transform to a sea, as he turn the wheel the ship starts the shake and fake waves of water comes from the sides and the children started to sing the pirate's song:

" _ **Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,**_

 _ **YOU ARE A PIRATE!**_

 _ **Yar har, fiddle di dee,**_

 _ **Being a pirate is alright to be,**_

 _ **Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,**_

 _ **You are a pirate!**_

 _ **(spoken)You are a pirate!**_

 _ **(crowd)Yay!**_

 _ **We've got us a map, (a map!)**_

 _ **To lead us to a hidden box,**_

 _ **That's all locked up with locks! (with locks!)**_

 _ **And buried deep away!**_

 _ **We'll dig up the box, (the box!)**_

 _ **We know it's full of precious booty!**_

 _ **Burst open the locks!**_

 _ **And then we'll say hooray!**_

 _ **(girl's voice)Yar, har, fiddle di dee.**_

 _ **If you love to sail the sea,**_

 _ **You are a pirate!**_

 _ **(spoken)Weigh anchooor!**_

 _ **Yar har, fiddle di dee,**_

 _ **Being a pirate is alright to be!**_

 _ **Do what you want ''cause a pirate is free,**_

 _ **You are a pirate!**_

 _ **Arr yarr, ahoy and avast,**_

 _ **dinky-dink-dink-a-dinkadefast!**_

 _ **Hang the black flag**_

 _ **At the end of the mast!**_

 _ **You are a pirate!**_

 _ **Hahaha! (Yay!)**_

 _ **We're sailing away (set sail!),**_

 _ **Adventure awaits on every shore!**_

 _ **We set sail and explore (ya-har!)**_

 _ **And run and jump all day (Yay!)**_

 _ **We float on our boat (the boat!)**_

 _ **Until its time to drop the anchor,**_

 _ **Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!)**_

 _ **Until we sail again!**_

 _ **(girl's voice)Yar, har, fiddle di dee.**_

 _ **If you love to sail the sea,**_

 _ **You are a pirate!**_

 _ **Laaaand ho!**_

 _ **Yar har, fiddle di dee,**_

 _ **Being a pirate is alright with me!**_

 _ **Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,**_

 _ **You are a pirate!**_

 _ **(spoken)Yar har, wind at your back, lads,**_

 _ **Wherever you go!**_

 _ **(singing)Blue sky above and blue ocean below,**_

 _ **You are a pirate!**_

 _ **(spoken)Hahahahaa!**_

 _ **You're a pirate!"**_ "

Luke and maya looked to each other and sits on the head deck where the animatronics stands.

"oh boy I hope the professor and Mr. wright have better clues about this place, maybe I will just sit here and sleep…. a little while"

Luke closes his eyes and lays his head on maya's shoulders and foxy turns the wheel and sings with his crew.

The children on the ship are practicing their sword fights.

Maya eats the last pizza slice and enjoys eating it.

Sonic opens the door to pirate's cove and saw the show was already begun.

"hmm, I hope they will be alright, now let's check back stage of freddy fazbear.."

Sonic closes the door and walks back to the dinner room and heads for the door backstage, the costumers were to focused on freddy, sonic closes the door behind him

and walks to the back stage.

(a/n: i hope you enjoy the story so far see you in the next chapter)


	4. Chapter 3: Busted

Chapter 3: Busted

Sonic walked through the hallway and at the end pushed the curtains to the side.

It looked like a back stage a closet for props and a table with guitars and microphones.

He opens the closet and saw masks hanging, it's was the face of that bear.

Sonic grabs one of them and searches thoroughly on the front there were small traces of blood, it looked old.

The light started to flicker inside of the closet and suddenly sonic saw a word on the walls from the closet.

" _help me…please."_

Sonic thought to himself: "was that.. for real?"

Suddenly the door started to rumble if someone was try to open it, sonic hides inside the closet and closes the door.

The door opens and that bear, a bunny and a chicken come inside the room.

The bear started to speak.

"you know chica, that was a great show!"

"yeah I can't believe it either.."

"you know freddy"

"yeah, bonnie?"

"tonight….we have to gather again isn't…for the.. you know"

"don't worry bonnie everything will be alright, the master has prepared everything…"

"okay I believe you…"

"say chica, could you call the others? I think the children wants the toy versions to sing.."

Sonic listened carefully , the robot chicken walked to door closet and try to open it and when she does, sonic screamed in pain because of the fall.

"au!"

Chica stepped backwards and looks at the hedgehog.

"who…who are you? You looked just like the master?"

Sonic stands up and saw that the robots were surprised.

"I…I'm the mother of the master…. I wanted to-"

Freddy saw the mask in Sonic's hand.

"why do you have the mask in your hand.."

"I….i…..just…"

"why don't you give it back!"

the robots walked closer to sonic to grab the mask back.

Sonic was surrounded by them and saw an opening, he spin dashed through and ran towards the door and closed it.

He ran further towards pirate's cove.

Freddy laughs and looked at his friends.

Bonnie wanted to go after him but freddy stops him.

"don't worry about him… he will know the joy of creation!"

Sonic opens the door to pirate's cove and saw the show was over, the children were gone and maya and luke were standing over the dinner table.

"maya! Luke!"

they looked at sonic's direction and run towards him.

But as soon sonic wanted something to say, the three got knocked out.

The three were lying on the ground, Foxy and Toy Foxy had a microphone in their ear and told to freddy;

"I got them…what should we do with them boss?"

Freddy responded to the sound and answers;

"take them to the backroom, master will know what to do!"

Foxy grabbed them and drags them towards the backroom via a secret door behind the stage.

Toy foxy knocks on the door and auriel opens it and lets them in.

"what now foxy, the building closes in two hours and I need to do so much work!"

"I'm sorry master but these three "friends" of yours caused some trouble!"

"trouble?"

"your mother have something that freddy wanted back but he ran and ended up in pirate cove with his other two friends."

"what is it?"

"a mask from your ritual.."

Auriel grabs the mask out of his mother hands.

"I'm sorry mother, but I'm not let you have this.."

"where should we put them master?"

"take a bed from the animatronics room, explain the situation to them, they will understand…. let them rest and capture the other two, they are still around.."

Foxy and toy foxy answers at the same time:

"yes master!"

The robots closes the door and walked to the other room with the beds.

Auriel sits back into his chair and thinks about this situation looking at the mask.

"oh mother, you will soon know…. I just wanted justice… from my past… but this mask…. Nobody will find out….they will know the joy of creation…"

Foxy opens the door to the room and put the people in beds, closes the door and walked back to pirate's cove, giving the signal through his microphone alerting the toy models to search for the other two.

 _ ***Back to Phoenix and Hershel at the**_ _ **Employees cafeteria**_ _ **.**_

"Do you see anything Mr. wright?"

"nothing out of the ordinary, professor"

"only chairs and food for the employee."

Phoenix walked towards the hall and saw a red wall to his left.

"professor you need to see this!"

Hershel walks out of the cafeteria and stand next to phoenix.

The wall was blood red with banners over them .

Phoenix looked at Hershel.

"are you okay?"

"something is behind it, we need to find out!"

Suddenly they heard a clock and look at the time: 7 PM.

The children and the parents left and Hershel's gut feeling grew stronger, they need to find luke, maya and sonic too.

But when they wanted to walk out they got stopped by toy bonny, toy freddy and toy chica.

"so there you are.."

"the boss said that you are running in here.."

"no running in the halls you know, we got your other friends.."

Phoenix was shocked, they had maya, Sonic and luke already caught, what should they do now ? what can they do.

the robots walked forward and Layton and Phoenix and step back.

then they felt something of iron and turned around, it was Freddy and the other robots came forward, they were trapped.

"there is no turning back.."

Freddy and the rest attack and grabbed the remaining two and hold them against their will, chica and toy chica grabs the friends from the room and take them all to the back room.

"oh my god, nick!"

"maya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"professor! What is going to happen to us"

"luke my by please remain calm they will take us to their master.."

Sonic thinks about his son; _"why..auriel.. why"_

The door opens and they saw auriel in a weird black cloth, he wears the mask that foxy gave him.

"well hello mom, professor and his friends, how do you do?"

"Mr. Auriel, I want an explanation…"

"professor you had until 7 PM and right now it's 7:15 PM, you're 15 minutes too late.."

"auriel what are you going to do with us."

"good question…a very good question.. I will keep you locked up so that you do nothing to hurt this business that I have built these 5 years.. hmm me and the animatronics have somewhere to go…freddy!"

"yes, boss.."

"take them to the prize corner and lock them up, the marionette will keep them entertained… we have to go now.."

Auriel walked towards the professor, grabs his cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

"hershel, don't worry about solving the mystery here, you will never find out, my robots and I will always stop you, I have a secret but you will never find out!"

he scratches hershel's cheeks leaving blood marks.

Freddy and his old gang take away the group to the prize corner and auriel walks towards the blood red door, put his hand into the door, it beeps and the door opens and auriel walks in with the toy animatronics.

Freddy throws them into the room and locks the door, luke ran towards it and tries his best to open them but no luck.

Luke falls down on the ground and the rest looked at each other.

"professor.."

"yeah luke?"

"what are we going to do?"

"we need to get out here!"

Freddy and the others walks towards to same blood red door and it closes behind them.

Two figures standing for the wall and nodded at each other, they ran towards the prize corner and unlock the door.

The group looked up and phoenix saw the same two people; the manager and the woman.

"you guys aren't save here…you need to go!"

Hershel and the rest stands up and he question;

"why!"

"the night-clock is already begun, they will come out any time please, you must leave the building quickly!"

"sonic I know you are worried about your son but he….. the blood red door where the animatronics and he goes through once a week… why…he wears the freddy

fazbear mask…."

"I wanted to find out about that… but he locked us up before I could ask!"

The woman stepped forward and introduce herself;

"my name is saskia kellore, I work here as the head security guard."

Fred looked behind him and he heard the door opening on the other side, with his reflexes he closes the door and locked it again.

"why did you-"

"hush kid, be quiet everybody!"

Everybody kept their mouth shut and all they heard were footsteps and something or someone with someone else talk;

" _I think maybe he is suffering enough to let him go.."_

" _NOO! He will die from it, I'm sure…of it.."_

" _i..maybe you're right.. but he-"_

" _shut up, otherwise I will…"_

" _okay okay calm down"_

The footsteps fade away and the door and everyone stands up, fred walks to the door and put his ear on it, he heard nothing it was complete silence.

"I think we are safe now from them.."

"professor.."

"yeah sonic.."

"I'm sorry, I.. if I was more quiet maybe I could take the mask and ran…but I forgot all about maya and luke."

Fred walks away from the door and looks at sonic, he sighed.

Everybody sat down and lean against the wall.

Sonic was walking around thinking about those words as he ran away from freddy and his sunshine gang; they will know the joy of creation…"

"sonic can I ask you a question?"

"yeah"

"what did you see in the mask?"

"there were blood stains, small traces, it looked really old, then the lights started to flicker inside the closet and then I saw a word, it was written in blood; _help me…please…_ "

The professor started to think in his thought;

" _why on earth would auriel keeping us alive, he could take our lives there in the back room, but only thing he did was scarring my face…..he is playing a game with us…"_

Everybody looked when the lights are flickering, the inhuman noises, they didn't know where it came from, it sounded in pain and misery.

Suddenly all they heard was a scream and a highly pitched voice, you could hear it through the building.

"professor, I'm scared.."

"don't worry luke, you must remain calm in this sort of situation"

The lights stop and a spotlight comes out from the wall, shine upon the box with the red ribbon.

The puppet pops out with a voice tape recorder and plays it, everybody was silent;

 **["well, well, well finally maybe this blooded tale has come to an end.."**

" **you….will pay for…. what you have.. done to me!"**

" **oh now you resist! Ha! Don't make me laugh! I will make you suffer for your crimes"**

" **for how long…will you do this…"**

" **until the day that I die… I make you suffer…for what you did to me…FOXY!"**

" **yes lass…"**

" **I'm sorry but you and the other animatronics will not remember this.."**

 **The sound was similar if someone puts a mask on and then they hear a beep sound, some electric sounds.**

 **The animatronics started to scream and ran towards the voice and the voice screamed too.**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"]**

The tape recorder ended and the puppet goes back inside of the box.

Everybody was still silent, saskia looked at fred, who was so pale like he has seen a ghost.

"fred?"

"I…"

Fred moves his hand to his head, he was having a headache..

"I…. where does that voice coming from?"

Saskia tries to comfort fred, while phoenix stare at Hershel.

"professor?"

"Mr. wright?"

"that tape, who were those voices?"

"one was certainly auriel but the other one sounded like a man, I think Mr. Vassos knows who that man is? Isn't that right Mr. Vassos?"

Fred was breathing heavily and a flashback appears before his eyes;

 _{ ?: he screwed you I don't own this company_

 _Fred: you- you know I'm sorry how many times have I stuck my neck out for you you ungrateful asshole, you can't abandoned me when this shit hits the ban._

 _?: fred, why do you think I'm doing all this, victor is not here to hide your tracks I'm doing it for you!_

 _Fred: your covering your own tracks, this shit that's going on here is you, the people disappearing the- the deaths I've been covering you, I've been covering you for years.._

 _?: and why is that? I'm not your family, I'm not your friend, I'm not even a business partner who would ever believe that you have a reason to cover my tracks if anything I'm the one doing you a favor all these years._

 _Fred: you are my friend, we started this together, if you weren't supposed to be my friend then what the hell have we been doing._

 _?: I don't know but you better have a good way to explain that to the police._

 _Fred: I swear to god this is going to be over I'll make sure you burn for this.}_

Fred looks away from everybody and covers his face,

He knows it, he knows who that voice belong to, fred falls to his knees and starts crying, saskia lays her hand on his shoulders.

"fred, are you okay?"

"I know who it belong to…I thought he died, but I hear his voice loud and clear, I never knew he survived."

"who?"

"Peter, he was my friend sort off, but he has a other name?"

Professor stand to his direction and cross his arms.

"his name was the purple guy, isn't it? the one man who commit all those child murders?"

Fred stands up and face the professor, wiping away his tears.

"yeah, I think that was peter…"

sonic was shocked by hearing all of this, then something hit him and he asked fred.

"I thought he died inside of an yellow animatronic suit, became springtrap and burn with the spooky building to the ground…."

"I guess auriel have something to deal with peter, since the voices talked to each other if they already know each other."

"I guess so"

Saskia tights her hand in front of everybody.

"I can't auriel locks us in here and tortures that man, we have to get an way out of here to find the real truth!"

Everybody agrees but and soon as they want to walk the room started to shake and the objects on the ground were levitating in the air.

The ground broke in many pieces and the group falls down in the depths unknown, the ground glued together as glass and objects are put on the same place.

A figure with a dark blue hat and a white apron opens the door and fells on the ground.

"no shards.. good… I'm sorry fred, but you are erased!"

The figure walks back and closes the door.

The building windows lit upon the awaking of the sun and there wasn't a soul in sight.

It was quite peaceful, the hedgehog walks to the office having done his task, he opens the door and stares outside of the window.

"I hope that you forgive me, my mother, fred and my love…saskia, but now the next time I see you, you will be gone for good."

He walks away and closes the door.

 _(a/n: a other chapter guys, hope you like it, sorry for the delay, do you know what flashback that was from, it was the video voice series that Mr. creepypasta did, it's called hidden lore, you really should listen to it it's amazing, it's from the video; five nights at freddy's 3 Hidden lore farewell, see you in the next chapter._

 _ps: i you want to know the characters, fred is the owner of freddy fazbear pizza, saskia is the head security guard and peter is the purple guy, watch the hidden lore video you will get it)_


	5. Chapter 4: the Memory

Chapter 4: the Memory

Luke wakes up on the hard cold floor, he looks around.  
the only view that he had, was the air thick darkness.

"Professor ? Are you there ?"

There was no sound except for his breathing, Luke stands up and tries to feel something, then he steps on a light switch and the light were so bright that his eyes hurt and backs away from the source.

"Professor? Mr. Wright? Sonic? Maya? Anybody?"

The bright light has stopped and centers a glass cage with big tubes, several tubes stick in other glass cubes and behind them was a big machine operating it, but what the most interesting there was a person inside of the tube, Luke couldn't see who it was.

The rest of the group behind Luke wakes up and saw him staring to the light.

"Luke!"

He turned around and runs to the professor and hugs him, luke hold his jacket tightly.

"professor, I thought.. that I…"

"it's okay luke I guess we're all here, wait where is fred and saskia?!"

Phoenix walks towards Layton with maya and sonic in his arms.

"I don't know, they suddenly disappeared…where could they be?"

Sonic and maya stands on their own feet and looks straight towards the bright light pointing at the glass cage.

"what's what is that?"

"I don't know what is, it looks like a glass cage it's creepy."

Luke pull his arms through the bars and actually sees he can fit through.

"professor I can get out of the bars?"

"luke, I know I shouldn't ask you this but we have to get out of here, please be careful."

"I will professor."

Luke goes through the bars and walks past the cage with the person inside of it.

The man was really skinny, like it's body has sucked out the life out of him, on his arms, legs and stomach were these metal machines making a soft slurping noise, has also bandages over his feet, hands and his crotch, he was breathing through his oxygen mask, he was sleeping.

Luke touches the glass and looks beside the cage and a cube filled with blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?!"

"LUKE! WHAT THE MATTER?"

"p-p-profes-ssor t-there is b-blood?"

Professor looks surprised did luke just say blood?

"luke!"

"Yeah professor?"

"Find a key for this lock, I wanted to watch it myself!"

Luke jumps up and search the room with a flashlight for a key.

He sees one hanging on the control panel on the other side of the room.

Luke grabs the key runs back to the jail cage and opens the door, the rest gets out and Layton runs to the cage.

Sonic looks around the room and saw two bodies near the back and ask phoenix to help her.

They recover the bodies and the belong to saskia and fred, who are unconscious.

Hershel stares at the body the man in the glass cage, luke was right next to him was a cube of blood but behind the cube were these big tubes that connected to the walls and ceiling, but why?

Maya and luke are looking for a way out of this room, phoenix and sonic are taking care of the crew members and Hershel kept looking at the skinny man.

A few minutes later luke and maya gave up and the crew members woke up.

Fred wakes up and felt his side of his head, it was bleeding.

He looked around and saw the person in the cage.

He stood up and walks towards him and pushed Layton to the side.

Fred put his hands on the glass.

The glass was cold, the bubbles of water floating upwards.

"This is him ... this is peter"

The rest walked up to the cage as well.

"I can't believe that…."

As fred sees the buttons on the control panel, he pressed the green button and the machine started to lower the water.

The glass cube opens and the machine parts come loose from peter as he falls on his knees.

Phoenix catches peter and lays him on the ground.

His body looked horrible, his body seemed so thin.  
He is so weak.  
Fred ran back to the body of Peter and put his hand to his head.

"peter…. What auriel done to you?"

Hershel finally spoke and turned around to face the group.

"I think this tank and the machine are connected to the building in some way, but I don't know what it actually does."

Saskia looked at fred's poor friend, so many scars and wounds, what did they do to him?

"poor fred…"

Suddenly they saw that peter was waking up and saw his tired lavender eyes.

"ugh…"

Peter never felt this tired, in pain and overall his scars and wounds just wouldn't heal.

"peter, Can you hear me?"

"f-fred, is that you?"

"yeah, I can't believe you survived that fire.."

"i- c-can't remember, I'm sorry…"

"what did auriel do to you?"

"you mean snow white, he and I and some history….i can't talk about it.. you don't need to know, the only thing that you need to know it goes back for 12 years…."

Sonic remembers something from 12 years ago, when auriel was 8 years old.

 _She saw flashes of auriel wearing a springtrap costume he made himself in class, going with his friends to the haunted fazbear's fright the horror attraction._

 _The place burning to the ground, the scream of her son, crying while lying in a pool of blood._

 _Sonic grabbing her son and running away from the animatronic._

 _The thing following them and the place blowing up as they were outside, sonic trying to comfort auriel who was crying uncontrollably._

 _The news was the next morning, the horror attraction burns to the ground._

 _Auriel had several nightmares about the accident, was screaming at night, I thought he had nightmares._

 _2 years later I brought him to the psychiatrist, he said that auriel saw something terrible but that didn't help me in the slightest._

 _I wanted to talk to him so I did._

" _auriel, what happened at the haunted house, would you please tell me?"_

" _i-I can't"_

" _why? You can trust me, that's mothers are for.."_

" _would you not tell dad about this okay!"_

" _I wouldn't"_

" _do I have to tell in detail?"_

" _no you need to."_

" _I was with my friends and jack's father and we walked with the special tour guide, jack and I hear something and we tried to follow it's trace, we came to a close door and put our ears on it, we heard children cries._

 _Then the door was opened and I saw the springtrap suit only bigger, fitting for a grown up man._

 _The person grabs me and jack ran away calling for his father, the door closes and was locked, springtrap had an axe in his hand and threaten me and the other children, I think they were my age; 7 to 9 years old._

 _Then he grabs me and he drags me to another room with a steel silver table._

 _And then in the spotlight I saw there was corpse rotting inside of it._

 _I was scared I didn't know what to do, he bound me to the table, whispers something like that's a great costume…just like mine._

 _I tried not to cry, then he t-took my costume off and-"_

 _Auriel was crying and sonic hugs him deeply._

" _did he do something to you? Did he touch you?"_

" _he.. momma it was hurting me, and I cried the entire time"_

" _that.. monster… (why did he followed us outside of the building)"_

" _momma I don't want to talk about it anymore…"_

" _it's okay auriel, I wanted you to know that you can trust me.. let me tell you I can your favorite dessert and let's play video games okay and at when you're going to bed, I will read you the favorite story"_

" _thanks mom.."_

 _And that's how he grew up, it's about that reason isn't it auriel._

Maya shakes sonic and he was waking up from his thoughts

"S-O-N-I-C!"

"what, what is it?"

"why were you spacing out?"

"I was remembering something that's all."

Sonic turns his attention to peter.

" _(I know how you are now, what you did to my son is unforgivable)_ "

Fred took off his jacket and wrapped it around peter naked body.

"thanks fred, i-I just wanted to get out of here before the alarm hits and snow white knows about it."

"wait uhm mister who is snow white, I thought it was a fairy tale princess?"

"I will explain later kid, I want to get of here right now"

Suddenly the alarm was ringing through the room, it was too late, the door outside of the room was opening and a figure steps inside with freddy and his gang.

"well, isn't the group that's always stick their noses were it doesn't belong."

"snow white, it's you!"

"well I think you're going back inside the cage or else-"

Auriel snapped his fingers and the whole room lit up, the group was surrounded by all the animatronics.

"you guys are so annoying, but now I have no choice, freddy?"

"yes, master?"

"I want to put them also in the machine, but not the main one, take my mother back to the backroom and put peter back inside the cage and locked the place up, I don't want to building to run out."

The animatronics grabs the group, sonic was taken back to back room and peter was grabs and locked up again with the metal parts and put to sleep, fred and saskia was put inside a metallic box with a glass, the same for phoenix wright, maya and luke and Hershel.

Chica and toy chica bounded them with wires and puts them on an oxygen mask, after the proceedings the door from the cube was closed and water started to flow.

"you will never irritate me again, professor."

With that everybody walked away and the main heroes were locked up and peter was again trapped.

The door from the room closes and there was silent once again.

Freddy opens the door and auriel and the rest walked in, sonic was put in a chair.

The animatronics leave waiting for the pizzeria to open.

"mother, I needed time.. you gave me a wonderful childhood, but he took it from me and he pay for it."

"auriel, only if I was faster I could have save you, I'm so sor-"

"no mother, It's not your fault.."

"please auriel i-I you need to stop this! The man is already dying!"

"no I can't do that, mother.."

Auriel walks towards mother and sits next to her knees and lays his head on her lap.

"mom… I wanted to help them with their problems, but in the meantime could me read me a story?"

Sonic pulled auriel up and lay him on her lap.

"would you like momma to make your favorite dessert?"

"and play video games until I need to go to bed…"

"okay, but first you need to free my friends and peter!"

Auriel stands up quickly and screams at his mother.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"please, then I can help you! Auriel please stop this MADNESS!"

"I will never let them go and soon you see why!"

"auriel where are the other workers?"

"they are still home, it's only I think 8 am, the pizzeria opens at 12 pm until 7 pm then it closes. The workers come at 11 am to prepare food and drinks."

Sonic walks closer to auriel and hugs him.

"auriel, I love you deeply but I can't let you have it your way, it's enough!"

"okay mom, then I'm sorry too"

Auriel pulled a needle out his pocket and stabbed his mother neck.

At the shot sonic became drowsy and almost fell to the ground,

she was unconscious, auriel has his mother in his arms.

She is beautiful, mom is so beautiful.

Auriel pushed a button on his desk and out of the wall appeared a beautiful one person bed with golden blanket and an emerald color pillows.

He put his mother in bed and covers her, sitting next to his mother auriel started to mumble;

"I will never quit, he is the source of the building, without him, everything will repeat like 35 years ago….

And I don't want to do that to fred and saskia…sleep tight mom, you have rough day, goodnight."

The door opens and freddy walks in loudly and auriel looks at him angry.

"freddy, ssst my mom is asleep, be quiet!"

"sorry master, at least she is asleep."

"I know, freddy what time is it?"

"it's 8:15 am, master"

"alright let the other animatronics know the day schedule, and let springtrap and golden freddy watch over peter until I call for them for the stage show.

"as you wish master"

Freddy walked out of the room and closes the door.

Auriel walks to his window and stare at the beautiful city landscape.

"peter, you thought I forgave you when I resurrect you, but I had a plan to make you suffer, for your own good.

And now that professor and his little and big vermin's are here, nobody needs to know, the poor animatronics they remember nothing, the others are here later, then this fairytale will continue forever and mother and I will live happily ever after."

Auriel walks to his mother and gave a kiss on her forehead and unlocks the door and walks through it and closes it.

Auriel saw every robot doing their business and walked towards pirate's cove.

Foxy was preparing the stage for the kids together with toy foxy.

"hi foxy"

"oh lass I didn't see you there, how do you do?"

'fine but I don't know what to do with the professor and all."

"I don't know either lass, but I think you can dump them at the older location… the accident"

"I swore myself I will never go back there and I removed it location from all the animatronics memories when I was repairing you"

"that's a real problem lass…. Maybe mike and the others know the place.."

"I will contact mike and the others, then I will make the food myself with chica and toy chica, they will to know the backstory in full detail.."

"alright lass, I will contact the chica's."

auriel grabs his phone and dials mike number.

The phone rings a few times.

"hello, this is mike Schmidt."

"hi mike it's me, auriel."

"oh hi auriel I thought we had to come at 11 am, it's still 9 am."

"I want you to help me bring the somebody to the _'accident'_ place, put them on the stage, they can figure out the rest."

"okay boss, how many?"

"six people, let the tank in the middle alone."

"alright I will be on my way, be there in 5 minutes."

"thanks and be quick.."

Ending the conversation auriel walks towards the kitchen and started to prepare food for the costumers.

Chica and toy chica coming along.

Mike gets out of his house with Jeremy and Fritz, they drove the car to freddy fazbear's pizza and goes through the back side of the building.

Mike opens the door with a special key and puts the lights on.

The group are in the water container just like peter but smaller and more metallic then glass.

"you know mike, I don't think that this was necessary that auriel locked them all in these cages?"

"yeah what was the point of that?"

"I think to calm them down, don't worry the boss said something about bringing them to the place of the accident and let them search through the history flawless"

"alright"

"okay"

"Come Jeremy, Fritz we need to get the bodies out of there"

Mike pushed the button and the tanks let the water store in the storage and the bodies slowly fall on the ground.

Mike, fritz, Jeremy grabs the bodies and puts them in their normal clothes, even the two woman and opens the car trunk and puts them there, closes the door and drove to the other address.

Jeremy sits in the back together with mike and fritz was the one who drove.

Jeremy thinks about everything that happened down that place.

"Jeremy?"

"yeah mike"

"I just wanted to ask are you alright?"

"yeah, I just was thinking what happened 35 years ago, the missing children incident, spring-suits and the bite of '87 and such."

"we will be for five minutes and then we will be out of there"

"it's still painful.. the memoires, everything really"

"Jeremy, it's just memoires they will fade away with time.."

The car stops for the abandoned restaurant, it was raining under the dawn sun, the rain dripples from a tree leaf and

Three men are walking to the building with two people hanging from their shoulders.

Mike unlocks the door and walks in.

The place is so deserted that rats walk over the floor and spiders crawling the ceiling.

"the boss said put them on the stage and then let's get out of here!"

Both Jeremy and Fritz answers with; "yes sir!"

Once they were done Jeremy looks around, he started to shake in fear.

"don't worry Jeremy nothing will happen, come let's go"

The three men left and closes and locks the door again.

They had their final look of the building standing before them.

"I hope we will never see it again."

The car left the scene and the afternoon was about to come.

(a/n: I see in the next chapter , please read and review)


End file.
